Above the World
by koalasgorawr
Summary: A crossover of Undertale/HarryPotter where they are living happily above the surface, but a few friends drop by, and all drama unfolds. (AU world I made up with my sister)
1. Chapter 1

Above The World

The surface of the Earth was quiet tonight. The only sound was the soft creak of doors being opened to the inside of houses and shops, along with the slow movements of wind blown into the trees. One particular house although, was being watched. Standing on the pavement outside of the house was a black cloaked figure. The figure didn't seem to be moving, but would shift it's head every couple minutes to check if anyone was watching him. As the minutes passed by, the figure became restless, and made a move for the house. As the man got closer to the household, he stopped abruptly under one of the windows. He craned his neck to look up, and saw that the window was covered in motivational stickers, photographs, and spaghetti noodles. The cloaked man smiled at this, and nodded to himself. "It is now time for my son to return to me." He breathed in a tired voice.

Sans groggily opened his eye-sockets and turned around on his bed to smack his alarm clock off. He got up slowly, pulled on his classic blue hoodie over his disgusting ketchup-stained shirt, and walked downstairs to greet the smell of fluffy, warm, mouth-watering pancakes. As Sans took a seat at the large circular table, most of the household had already been seated and served their share of cakey-deliciousness. Frisk and Chara bickered about who could eat the most pancakes, Toriel was stacking high piles of breakfast, Asriel was chatting lively to Temmie, and the twelve skeleton-goat hybrid children where all screaming over each other.  
"Good morning sleepy bones!~" Toriel said, planting a kiss on his skull. "Heh...Mornin' Tori." Sans replied, as he started to eat his share of the meal. After everyone had eaten, they all went about there day doing various activities around the house. Sans started to help Toriel clean up the dishes when he noticed something. "Hey Tori, did Papyrus ever come down to eat breakfast?" He asked as he scrubbed. "No dear, I don't believe he did, but I think he may have gone over to pay Mettaton a visit early this morning." Toriel responded, smiling back at him. "Oh, okay, that makes sense." Sans stated, feeling sick thinking about what Papyrus and Mettaton where probably doing. "Anyway, Sans could you take the children to the park today? I have to go and prepare the classrooms for when school gets back in." Toriel asked as she whipped off her hands. "No prob, Tori. I'd love to." Sans grinned up at her, whipping off his own bony hands. Sans grabbed a small drawstring bag with some plastic water bottles, and granola bars inside for the kids to enjoy while at the park. He then walked into the living room and asked Frisk, Asriel, Chara, and Temmie if they were ready to go. "Yep!" They all cried in unison, and scrambled to grab onto Sans. "Ok, ready? Off we go!" He grabbed them tight and teleported to a big shady park with a nice quiet lake off to the side. As the children ran about, playing various games Sans decided to rest under a nice big willow tree that was centered in the middle of the park. "I should probably text Papyrus and see what he is up to." Thought Sans as he grabbed out his phone from his pocket. As he fingered in the passcode he heard a loud squeal of joy come from across from him. He glanced up to see two humans walking along the outskirts of the lake.

"Ron, look! It's another monster! Oh, isn't it fascinating?" The female human pointed to a rabbit monster, who was selling out delicious creamy nice-cream bars.  
Without waiting for a answer from the other human called Ron, she ran up and started to blabber to the monster, and ask specific questions about it's life. Ron smiled and chuckled at his girlfriend Hermione, who was now buying lots of the frozen treats, but seemed to be confusing the poor monster with what money she was using. Ron had come down to the United States with Hermione because she had heard that monsters had been released onto the surface, and she practically begged Ron to come with her so she could study them. Ron loved how much Hermione enjoyed learning and soaking up new information, but he thought it was quite ridiculous that they had to travel all the way here to be able to see them. Why didn't monsters go to the U.K? "Even though it took a while to get here, I'm glad she's enjoying herself." Ron thought to himself as he watched her shake hands with a cat monster who was standing with the bunny monster. As Ron stared at her, he heard a low and deep voice come out from behind him. "Sup, Kid." It stated. Ron whirled around to see a short and chubby skeleton grinning up at him. " Heya, the name's Sans. Sans the Skeleton. I've never seen another human up around here before, whats the occasion?" Sans inquired, suspicious of the two humans. "Oh, um, hello there! My name is Ronald Weasley, but uh, you can call me Ron. I'm him with my girlfr- err, um Hermione to get to know what monsters are and learn about them." Ron smiled sheepishly back, not wanting to share his personal life with a skeleton. "Pleased to meet you. I haven't met another human yet besides Frisk and Chara, so this is cool." Sans shrugged and held out his hand. "C'mon, dontcha know how to greet a new pal?" Ron smiled and shook his hand happily. "That's awesome! I haven't met much monsters yet, but Hermione is ecstatic about them. She wants to get information about each one, and wants to learn what the purpose and function of each monster is." Ron informed him, shaking his head. "She's pretty weird, but she's also really smart too." Sans glanced back at where the girl was, and found that she was chatting with a shy Whimsum. "Is that her? Poofy-Hair over there?" Sans asked, pointing a bony finger. Ron smiled, "Yep, that's her! She's beautiful isn't she?" Sans grinned at this, and was reminded of how he felt when talking about a certain goat mom. "Sure kid, what ever you say." Sans chuckled back. After they chatted for a while, Sans remembered he hadn't gotten a response from Papyrus yet. Sans picked up his phone to start sending another text to Papyrus when something strange started to happen, his phone made a low static sound, and was shaking uncontrollably. k 


	2. Chapter 2

"What the devil is wrong with that little box?" Ron asked, backing away from Sans slowly. "Uh…I actually have no idea. It doesn't usually do this." Sans replied, shaking the phone spastically, finally dropping it onto the grass. "Well, whatever it's doing, I think I can help to make it stop." Ron stated simply, and pulled out a long stick from his pocket. "Uh, kid? Sorry to burst your bubble, but how is a stick going to help stop this thing?" Sans questioned, staring at the human with a perplexed look. Ron laughed, "It's not a stick, it's a _wand!_ " Ron laughed again, and then pointed his wand directly at the quivering device. "Petrificus Totalus!" Ron chanted, and a jet of silver light streamed from the tip of the wand, and went straight into the phone. They waited for a few moments as the phone flew across the park, and landed with a "thump" on the dirt. The two raced over there, and saw that it was all shattered and cracked, but most importantly, still. "Aww man, that's the third phone this week that I destroyed! Toriel is not going to be happy with me…" Sans grumbled, picking up the demolished bits and pieces of glass. Sans then glared at Ron with a cynical look. "Your one of those wizard people aren't you?" Ron looked confused for a moment, then smiled proudly. "Yes I am! Cool isn't it?" Sans snorted and then stood up slowly

"Get the heck out of here then."

Ron stared at him a moment, and then asked "Huh?" "You heard me, don't think you can waltz over here and try to put the monsters back into the underground because I swear to god, I will rip you to shreds." Sans growled as he summoned a floating bone beside him. "What do you mean?! I'm not here to put you underground! I told you, Hermione and I are here to learn about monsters, I swear!" Ron shrieked, holding out his wand. Sans rolled his eyes, "Likely story. You are one of the descendants of those horrible wizards who stuck all the monsters underground all those years ago aren't you?!" Ron's eyes widened. "No, you got it all wrong, wizards are different now! We would never do anything that cruel _a_ nymore! I promise!" He pleaded, clutching his wand tightly. Sans lowered his bone, and saw the look of pure terror etched on the humans face. Sans checked his stats and saw, "LV: 1 HP: 100. Loyal to his friends and family, but will attack to protect the ones he loves. " Sans rubbed his skull thoughtfully. 'Well… I guess he never killed anyone, so I guess he is telling the truth…I better keep an eye on him though.' Sans thought to himself, as he walked toward the shaking wizard. Sans sighed deeply, then extended a hand to the fallen over human. "Alright, alright. Sorry about that kid, but you can never be to sure with humans. You guys sure are sneaky all right." Ron nodded his head dumbly, and took the skeletons hand. "Th..Thanks..?" Ron responded, taking a deep breath. Sans was about to respond, when he suddenly heard Frisk running towards him yelling out his name.

"Sans! Sans! Papyrus wants to talk to you!" Frisk huffed out, and handed over their phone. "Oh, thanks kiddo." Sans said, ruffling their hair. Frisk giggled, "No problem, but next time use your own phone!" Frisk stuck out their tongue playfully, then raced away to continue playing. Sans held up the phone and said, "Hello? Papyrus, it's Sans, everything good?" After a couple moments, the sound of rustling could be heard, and abruptly a voice came through. "SANS? OH, HELLO THERE, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS IN NEED OF SOME ASSISTANCE…I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THE HECK I AM, AND IT'S REALLY DARK AND SPOOKY HERE." Papyrus spoke, sounding apprehensive. "What the?! Papyrus where are you? Are you okay?!" Sans asked frantically. "OH, YES I AM FINE, BUT I KEEP HEARING THIS CREEPY STATIC NOISE. WHEN EVER I TRY TO CALL OUT WHO IS THERE, I CAN'T THINK STRAIGHT. UM…HELP?"

"Don't worry Pap, I'm coming. Any idea of where you are?" Sans inquired. "IT IS VERY DAMP AND WET DOWN HERE, BUT I BELIEVE I AM IN THE TRUE L-….." Papyrus was cut off, and a low static sound came buzzing from the phone instead. "What in the?" Papyrus!? Papyrus!?" "HELLO THERE SANS. IT IS I, D GASTER. I'M HERE TO LET YOU KNOW THAT I AM TAKING BACK MY SON. HE BELONGS TO ME, AND THERE ISNT A THING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME. REMEMBER, I AM STRONGER THEN YOU, AND I KNOW ALL YOUR WEAKNESSES. BE A GOOD LAD, AND DON'T TRY TO COME AFTER ME BECASE YOU WILL FAIL. I DONT WANT TO KILL YOU, BUT I WILL IF I HAVE TO. YOU WILL NEVER TAKE PAPYRUS AWAY FROM ME. GOOD DAY."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Attack

Sans dropped the phone, and heard it land softly on the ground. "I need to go now." He said bitterly, his white pupils shrinking into nothing but an empty black void. "Oh, okay. Why?" Ron asked casually. "No time to explain but some idiot has kidnapped my brother, and I'm about to go give them a bad time." Sans started to walk off, but Ron ran after him. "Someone kidnapped your brother? Here, I can help you. I know how you feel I can-" Sans shoved him away, and said flatly, "I don't need your help." As Sans started to teleport, Ron grabbed onto him at the last moment and yelled, "Wait!"

—

Ron awoke to a throbbing pain in his head, and he felt dizzy all over. "What the…" He started, seeing nothing but gray and black. He lifted his head to see Sans across the room walking swiftly down the corridors. "Wait, Sans!" Ron called out, clutching his head and racing to catch up with him. Once Ron was next to him, he walked silent beside him, looking around at the weird place they were in. "Where are we?" Ron asked, coughing out the dust that was scattered around the area. Sans replied simply, never hesitating in his strides. "Welcome to the True Lab kiddo, a place where true evil has taken place, and was a sanctuary to some of the creepiest things in the world." Sans chuckled darkly. "You shouldn't have grabbed onto me. Now your in danger with me, and theres nothing I can do about it." Sans stuffed his hands inside of his pockets, and walked faster. "Oh…Well…I can help you find your brother. Like I said, I understand the fear of losing him I—" "Sorry Kid, but you have no idea what I have been through so cut the chit-chat and walk faster." Sans grumbled. Ron nodded and started to go faster. After a couple minutes of silence, a loud drawn out agonizing scream rang out and echoed in the hallways. Ron turned pale, and froze on the spot, his eyes shrinking. "Papyrus!" Sans called out, running to a big metal door, throwing it open. Ron scrambled to catch up, and ran into the room, following Sans. As he entered, he saw Sans standing in the middle of the room staring up at a floating figure in a white laboratory cloak, with two gigantic floating white hands next to him, with engraved holes in the center of them. "Gaster." Sans snarled. "Sans." Gaster claimed, smiling. "You little piece of-" "Now, now Sans. No need to be rude. Introduce me to your friend here? Is that your little minion?" Gaster asked, floating down in front of Ron. Ron glared back and said nothing. "What? Not gonna introduce yourself? Fine then." Gaster turned to Sans and smiled sinisterly at him. "I already know why you are here, so let's just get this over with already." Sans nodded, "Let's." Suddenly, Ron's yellow soul, justice, appeared in front of him, and he was suddenly in a black room. "What the?" Ron breathed, terrified.

The battle had begun Sans raced forward and shot out hundreds of bones, all whirling straight at Gaster. Gaster's giant hands blocked the attack easily, and started racing toward Sans. Ron was about to scream "Watch out!" But, Sans had already dodged the attack. Ron finally realizing that he should start helping, pulled out his wand and started firing curses at Gaster. Not expecting this, Gaster got hit by a couple and got stunned. "Nice going, kid!" Sans yelled at him, sending out his Gaster Blasters. Gaster got up, and shook of the spells. "Well that was unexpected, and interesting. I didn't think that Sans would swoop so low to bring a wizard to help fight me. How petty, I thought this would be a one vs one battle?" Gaster floated back up, repositioning himself. Sans' eye glowed dangerously, flashing a royal blue into the darkness. "It's not petty if I'm protecting my brother, you scoundrel." Gaster laughed a dark, and mirthless laugh as he stopped his attacks. Ron confused about why he was stopping, froze. Gaster floated higher into the air, as both of his eyes glowed an orange and blue. "Let me entertain you Sans, let's start using the big guns." Gaster pulled out a figure from the other room, and Sans stopped his attacks. "Sans….Help me…." Papyrus moaned, his skull cracked. Ron was filled with a strong loathing for who ever this was, and wanted to inflict pain on them. Sans froze and started to sob. "Pap! I'll get you out of this! Please, Gaster you don't want this. If you have to take one of us, please take me. Papyrus is too pure for your evil intentions. Don't hurt him, I beg you. You can take me, and then do what ever you want, but please not Papyrus." Sans started rambling on with his pleading, and didn't notice that on of Gaster's own blasters had crept up behind him and was about to shoot. "Sans! Look out!" Ron yelled. He ran forward and shoved him out of the way, getting blasted by the creature and flew backwards. Ron had gotten knocked out, and laid in a small puddle of blood in the corner of the black room. Sans got out of his trance and started to go crazy. His eye shone like crazy and he summoned over fifty Gaster Blasters, and sent them all at Gaster. Not knowing he had this much power, Gaster looked flabbergasted as they all destroyed him. Gaster fell to the ground. HP: 1. FIGHT OR SPARE?

Sans sighed and hit the "spare" button. He couldn't kill him, no matter how much he wanted to.

Gaster cried out a thank you, and weakly teleported far away. Sans ran to Papyrus and helped him walk. Papyrus said he was fine, and raced over to the hurt human. "We need to get him to Toriel quickly!" Papyrus cried out. Sans nodded, and grabbed onto them all.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Angry Poofy Hair

Ron awoke to see himself sitting on a big couch. He tried sitting up, but felt a sharp pain run through him, and instantly decided to scrap that plan. "What the heck happened?" He thought out loud as he felt the bandages wrapped around his waist. "I can answer that." San's deep voice rang out, making Ron jump. "Oh, it's just you. Hi Sans, did we rescue Papyrus?" Ron asked hopefully. "Yup, Pap is alright, all thanks to you." Sans replied, taking a seat at the edge of the couch. Ron smiled, "It was nothing. I'm use to saving the world and stuff…" Sans grinned back, and then a tall goat lady walked in with a plate of butterscotch-cinnamon pie. "Hello there, my name is Toriel! Are you feeling alright? When Sans brought you here, you were covered in blood. I hope I did a good job of healing you." Toriel smiled and handed him the plate of pie. "Oh thank you! Yes I am feeling fine now. Thanks for healing me." Ron thanked her and dove greedily into his dessert. Toriel nodded sat down on a chair across the room. "So, what brings you here? I haven't seen any other humans come here besides my own children." Toriel asked, pouring herself a glass of wine. "Well, I came here with Hermione because she really wants to study and help out monsters. She's a nerd, but I didn't want her to come alone, so I agreed to come with her." Ron replied, taking another bite of pie. "Who is this 'Hermione'? Is she your friend?" Toriel asked kindly. Ron was about to reply when the door burst open.

"Ron!? Ron?! Ronald Weasley?! Ron, where are you!?" A frantic voice yelled out. A girl with big, brown, bushy hair ran in, and stopped abruptly to scan the room. "Hermione? Whats wrong? Are you oka- _mmphhh!_ " Ron yelped as he was caught in a bone-crushing hug. "Don't you ever do that again or I swear I will hex you." Hermione sniffled, nuzzling into him. "I was so worried! Don't ever run off to go fight something without telling me first!' She yelled sternly. "Hermione…I'm fine! I didn't mean to go, I just kinda got teleported there!" Ron laughed awkwardly, patting her on the back. "Also, how did you know that I went off to fight something, and more importantly, where I was after? "A little child named Frisk told me. After you so rudely left me, I started wandering around looking for you. After about an hour they ran up to me and said they knew where you were. As we started walking they explained to me everything that had happened, and led me to this house." Hermione explained, still hugging him. Frisk popped their head in from the doorway and said, "Sans texted and told me about it from Toriel's cellphone."

"What's a cellphone?" Ron asked, confused. Hermione laughed and said, "I'll tell you later."

After a while, everyone got more comfortable and chatted lively about their lives and what they were doing. As the evening soon became dusk, Ron decided they should probably go look for a place to sleep. "This has been fun and all, but Hermione and I should really get going. She gets really cranky when she is tired, and I don't want to wear out our welcome more than we already have." Ron confessed, shakily getting to his feet, and walking over to Hermione. "Rude!" Hermione breathed. "But, Ron is right, we should get going. Thank you so much for letting us stay and talk for a while it was so cool learning all about monster history!" Hermione stood up, and grabbed his hand. "You two don't have to leave! We have another entire room you can stay in for as long as you like!" Toriel explained happily, walking over to them. "No, no! I don't want to impose!" Hermione exclaimed. Toriel shook her head. "Please I would be happy to have you both! Plus we can learn more about each other. Frankly, I'm quite curious about your kind. Wizards and witches? Sounds fascinating!" Hermione glanced up at Ron and he shrugged. "That's fine with me." Hermione nodded happily. "Yes please, we would love to!" Toriel led them upstairs, and allowed hem to get settled inside. "Call me if you need anything dears, goodnight!" Toriel spoke in a motherly tone, as she went downstairs. "Goodnight." Mumbled a sleepy Hermione back.

—

The next morning the warm sunlight gleamed in through all the windows, making the house feel all snug and cozy. The household was all gathered around the circular table eating eggs and bacon with fresh fruit from the garden. This time though, Papyrus was chatting with Sans and two new additions where added to the table. As the meal went on, everyone was curiously asking the duo questions about their life. "What is it like being a wizard?" Frisk asked intrigued. "Well we have these things called wands, that lets us be able to produce magic and cast spells and such. Also, if you live in the U.K you go to a school called Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Hermione beamed. Sans choked on his food. "Did you say _HOG-WARTS?"_ Sans guffawed and snorted, laughing loudly. "Yeah, so?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow. Sans shook his head. "Nothing it's just—snrk….That name is so, haha! _Stupid!_ " Sans continued, causing all the other monsters to join into the laughter. Ron gripped his fork angrily and looked down at his plate. Hermione's eyes narrowed, and she stared unamused at the monsters. After a while, the monsters noticed their lack of enthusiasm on the subject, and stopped laughing. Sans however was trying hard not to chuckle loudly. "Hee, hee, what's hee, wrong guys?" Sans asked them. "You do realizing your insulting the name of the place where my brother and hundreds of other people gave up their lives to protect their school." Ron announced in a very unhappy tone. That shut everyone up in the room. Sans looked very uncomfortable and pulled his hoodie over his head. "S-Sorry…I'm a piece of trash…" Sans replied nervously and looked down. Ron sighed and mumbled a "It's fine" and continued to eat and chat with everyone else. As the meal progressed further, Toriel asked Sans why he was still hiding. "I just insulted them, and now they probably hate me, and I ruin everything all the time." Sans mumbled sadly, going deeper into his hoodie. Toriel pulled his hoodie down and kissed him on the head. "What did I say about self-depricating thoughts." Toriel responded sternly. "Sorry…" Sans sighed. "It's okay dear, don't worry about it. Look, they don't seem mad, they probably forgot about it." She reassured him, as she went back to cleaning up the plates. "I'm gonna go outside for a bit and nap. You okay in here Tori?" San queried. "Yup! Have fun sleepy bones! Heehee!~" Sans smiled and waddled outside, clambering into his hammock.

Ron walked out after eating breakfast, wanting to get some fresh air. He spotted Sans on a hammock and decided to go talk to him. "Hiya Sans." He stated as he sat down besides the swinging piece of cloth. "Huh? Oh, hey kiddo. How are ya?" Sans replied tiredly. "I'm fine, wanna chat? I like talking to people in the mornings, but Hermione's helping Toriel clean up by using her magic." Ron shrugged and leaned against the tree holding up the strings to the hammock. "Sure, why not?" Sans replied, not bothering to get up. Ron scratched his head, and thought of what to ask about. "Oh! Sans, were those little skeleton-goat things at the table your children? They were really cool looking." Ron asked, contently relaxing against the tree. Sans smiled to himself and replied in a delighted tone, "Yep, Tori and I's little bundles of joy and havoc!" He sing-songed. Ron thought about what it would be like to be a father. "How did you and her get together anyway?" Ron asked curiously. "Welp, it's pretty simple actually. She lived in this place called the "Ruins" which had a big door that we use to say knock knock jokes through, and when we met each other, we just kinda clicked you know?" Ron laughed and could picture perfectly of Sans and Toriel tossing jokes to each other back and fourth. "Anyway, how did you and Poofy Hair get together?" Sans asked, winking. Ron blushed and looked down at the grass. "Aww c'mon kid, you can tell me. This is coming from someone who literally proposed with a ring pop." Ron sniggered at this, and finally gave in. "Fine…Well we met on the train going to Hogwarts, and I thought she was a total know it all with no friends. I actually said that to her, and she heard me and got really upset. After I saved her from this giant troll we became friends with Harry Potter, and we hung out all the time. She started dating this guy named Viktor Krum, and I got really jealous, so in our 6th year I went out with this really annoying girl named Lavender Brown to get back at her, and I made her cry. So then after I said Hermione's name in my sleep when I was poisoned, Lavender broke up with me. During the Battle Of Hogwarts we finally kissed and now we are together." Ron explained, taking a deep breathe after that entire explanation. Sans stared at him, and burst out laughing. "Wh-What?!" Ron asked, embarrassed.

Sans chortled loudly, clutching his sides and taking deep breathes. "Nothing, it's just that's so complicated. If you liked her, why did you do all that stuff?" Sans melted into a hoot of laughter, falling out of the hammock. Ron's face turned bright red and he got up quickly from the ground, and walked into the house.

"Was it something I said?" Sans called out, still laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Expecto Bonetronum

The children sat in a big circle as they engaged in a serious game of Dungeons and Dragons.

As they were playing, Frisk suddenly had an idea. "Hey guys, you know how those people staying with us are wizards? The group looked up at them, and nodded. "Well, what if we asked them to show us some of their magic?" Frisk sprung excitedly. Everyone stared at Frisk blankly.

"Why?" Chara asked, rolling the dice. "Because, monster magic is different than human magic! Also, I'm curious to see if I can do magic like you guys!" Frisk explained, giddy with excitement.

"I don't mind." Asriel piped in. "Neither does tem!" Temmie squealed. Chara just shrugged and said "Fine." Frisk jumped up, and yelled "Yay! Let's go!"

Hermione was sitting contently on the couch, reading her favorite book, "Hogwarts: A History."  
Ron sat beside her, playing a game of normal chess with Papyrus. "Why don't the pieces move? That's so weird!" He complained as he moved his knight. "I DON'T KNOW HUMAN, BUT EVEN IF THEY DID MOVE THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL STILL BE VICTORIOUS!" Papyrus exclaimed, moving his knight as well. Ron grinned and said, "Are you sure about that?" Papyrus nodded. "POSITIVE!" Ron looked at the board intensely and then smiled brightly. "Knight to E3!"

He laughed. "Checkmate!" Papyrus looked down at the board with disbelief. "OH NO! HOW WAS I FOILED SO EASILY? YOU SLIPPERY SNAIL!" Papyrus huffed, but started laughing along. As they set up the board for another round, the children ran in and raced up to the humans. "Can you show us some of your magic?" Frisk pleaded excitedly. Hermione looked up from her book and smiled. "Why?" She asked. "We want to see what wizard magic looks like!" Asriel chanted thrilled. Hermione beamed. "Well then of course! Let's go outside, and Ron and I will show you some spells!" Hermione got up, grabbed Ron's arm, and puled him outside. "Do I have to?" Ron complained as he got dragged.

"Now, how about I show you a really advance, but amazing spell." Hermione spoke. The children nodded as Hermione whispered to Ron what spell to do. They both pointed their wands out, and yelled simultaneously, "Expecto Patronum!" Burst of blue light exploded from the tips of their wands, and took forms of an otter and a jack russell terrier. The dog chased around the otter, barking happily, as the otter scampered away. The children stared in awe as they burst into cheers. "Can we try?" Frisk begged. "Sure, but this is a really advanced spell. Don't feel bad if you can't get it." Hermione cautioned, handing Frisk her wand. "Here, you can try with my wand." Ron chimed in, handing Chara his.

Frisk and Chara looked at each other before yelling "Expecto Patronum!" Only a few blue sparks sizzled out feebly. Chara and Frisk got filled with determination although, and continued trying. After about ten minutes, it worked! As they yelled out the spell, a dove and a crow flew into the sky and flapped around each other. "Woah!" "Awesome!" "Wow!" "Amazing!" They heard everyone cheer. Frisk held out their hand for the dove to sit in, while Chara's crow sat on their shoulder. "Good job you two! Who wants to try next?" Hermione asked excitedly. Asriel and Temmie raced forward. "We do!" They chanted. As the two children tried for a while, they both finally produced their patronuses. Asriel sent out a goat that raced around him. "Seriously?" Asriel groaned. Temmie sent out a big, fluffy, red Tibetan Mastiff that pranced around gracefully.

Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Toriel, Alphys, and Asgore all came out to see what all the commotion was about. "Guys you need to try this!" The children cried out racing over to them. "Who the heck are these people?!" Undyne yelled. "They are wizards, and they are here to-" Frisk explained but was cut off. "WHAT?! WIZARDS?! THOSE DISGUSTING VERMIN THAT PUT US ALL UNDERGROUND?!" Undyne bellowed, throwing out her blue spear. She hurled the spear directly at Hermione, who's arm got grazed along the side. Hermione whimpered in pain and fell to the ground, scarlet blood dripping down her arm, and onto the ground. Ron raced to Hermione's side, holding her arm. He then glared at Undyne with such hatred that compared to an angry lion, he was greater. He gripped his wand fiercely, and spat out at her. "Stay away from her! We weren't doing anything you freak!" Ron commanded. Undyne was about to chuck another spear, when Frisk grabbed her arm. "Stop! They are our friends!" They cried. Undyne looked down and made her spears disappear. "Fine, but I'm watching you two." Undyne warned.

Toriel walked over and healed Hermione's arm. "Anyway," she said sweetly. "What do you children want us to try?" Hermione explained quickly as she got up and handed her the wand.

After an hour of everyone trying, they all got the hang of it, and could all produce a working patronus. Toriel sent out a mother bear, Undyne a salmon, Alphys a komodo dragon, Papyrus a red fox, Sans a sloth, and Asgore a lion. As everyone had fun producing their patronuses, the sun had begun to set. "All right, hand the wands over now." Ron insisted, snatching his from Undyne's hands, the salmon disappearing. Undyne grumbled as she walked over to Alphys. Sans handed over Hermione's wand sadly, "I liked my sloth." He mumbled.

—

Hermione pulled her bushy hair into a messy bun, that looked as if it was about to explode into a mountain of frizz any second. "Today was fun." She yawned sleepily. "Ya, it's cool that they are so interested in wizards, when we are the ones who were interested in them." Ron noted.

"I wonder what they would think if they went to Hogwarts." Hermione commented, rubbing her arm gingerly. Ron hugged her and placed his hand on her arm tenderly. "We should take them sometime." He suggested. Hermione nodded and had an idea. "We should ask them about it tomorrow, then we could go visit Hogwarts and see some of our old friends why we are there!" She proposed. Ron pondered this for a moment, then nodded. "Sure. Let's do that." He replied, kissing her head.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Hogwarts Anybody?

Undyne didn't trust these humans one bit. They shared the same blood as the people who trapped monster kind in the underground, for hundreds of years for pete's sake! But suddenly everyone was just okay with it? It seemed oddly suspicious to her. Alphys, Asgore, and Undyne had all come over hang out, and chat for a while, since they had just gotten back from visiting Japan. "Why are those wizard freaks staying with you guys anyway?" Undyne demanded as she sat on the sofa with Sans. He shrugged back and replied, "I dunno, they wanted to learn more about us, and they seem nice, so why not?" Undyne growled, baring her long pointed teeth. "Learn more about us, Pfft. They're probably feeding off our secrets to the other wizards so they can shove us back into the underground." Sans stared at her, surprised. "I don't think so, I mean that red-headed human saved my life when I was about to get blown to smithereens." He stated, as he got up."Ya Undyne, Sans is right!" Alphys chimed in. Alphys and Hermione had became friends, since they both enjoyed learning about things, and was upset that Undyne didn't trust them. Undyne grumbled as she walked into the kitchen to get something to eat.

Ron laughed at how excited Hermione was, and hoped that the monsters would agree to go.

He didn't want Hermione to be disappointed. He hated when she was sad. Hermione restlessly lead Ron down to the kitchen where the families where gathered for lunch. As they took a seat, Undyne glared at them dangerously. Ron gripped Hermione's hand tightly, not liking the way the fish lady was staring at them. After a while, a comfortable silent atmosphere surrounded everyone as they ate pizza, hotdogs, sandwiches, and of course, spaghetti. Hermione nudged Ron, indicating him to say something after a few minutes. Ron cleared his throat, and everyone looked up at him. "Uh…" He began. Hermione rolled her eyes, and cut in. "We would like to ask you guys something." She announced. "What is it dear?" Toriel asked warmly. "We wanted to ask if um, you would like to go on a mini vacation with us, and visit our school, Hogwarts?" Hermione proclaimed, tensing up. The children's eyes sparked with interest, as well as Papyrus and Sans', and they looked at Toriel hopeful. "Oh! Well…I mean, we would have to talk about it with everyone, but I'm sure everyone would love to go!" Toriel replied, her own eyes igniting with intrigue. Everyone cheered, and Hermione beamed brightly. Undyne on the other hand, her eye's ignited with enmity. "You sickos think we are that stupid? Fuhuhu! Like heck we are going to follow you to a place full of freaky wizards who could kill us at any time!" Hermione's hopeful eyes faded, and were replaced with a dejected look. "Now, now Undyne." Asgore's rough and deep voice rang out. "I trust these people, and if our societies are going to be able to ever live in peace with each other, we must make an attempt to understand what their motives are." He explained, patting her on the back. "For once, I actually agree with him." Toriel snorted. Asgore's eyes lit up happily. "Ya Undyne! I-It'll be f-fun!" Alphys piped in. "Ya!" "C'mon!" "Please?" The others chanted. "UGH! _FINE!_ " Undyne gasped, exasperated. "But I'm keeping a close watch on you two." Hermione squealed with joy as she raced upstairs to get ready. "Hermione! We won't leave until tomorrow!" Ron called after her, shaking his head. "Thank you, you don't know how much this means to her." Ron smiled happily, and raced upstairs.

"Well then, who is ready for a vacation?" Toriel asked excitedly.

"We are!" Everyone echoed.

—

The next morning, Hermione woke up early and got ready. As she tried to tame here wild curls with a brush, she realized that she was actually returning to Hogwarts since the war had ended. Hermione shivered, thinking about how it had happened only two years ago. She looked at Ron, who was snoring loudly, and sighed. "I'm so lucky that we survived." She sniffed, the memories flooding back to her. She subconsciously rubbed her "mudblood" scar, imagining the feeling of a sharp sting settling beneath her flesh where the knife had pierced her skin. Trembling at the memory, she felt melancholy tears start to form in her eyes. She was returning to the place where she had met Ron and Harry, learned all about magic, gone on adventures, created memories, fell in love, and where she had watched people she cared about die. She let out a low sob, trying not to wake up Ron. But, that of course, failed. "Huhh?…Hermione? Wh-What's wrong?" Ron asked sleepily, sitting up. "Oh goodness I didn't mean to wake you, I'm so sorry. I was just reminiscing about all the years we spent at Hogwarts." She laughed a little, feeling silly. Ron pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair "Don't feel bad love, I still think about it too." He reassured her, kissing her hands. Hermione blushed, and smiled up at him. "Now c'mon lets get ready and go downstairs. We can still catch the Hogwarts Express if we leave at the right time." Ron informed, still holding her hands. Hermione nodded eagerly, and hopped up.

After everyone had gotten ready and packed, they all met downstairs in the living room. "Everyone ready?" Ron asked, holding both of his and Hermione's suitcases. Everyone nodded, grabbing their bags. "I sent an owl to Professor McGonagall, and she is totally okay with us staying there for a couple days." Ron explained, mostly to Hermione. Everyone grabbed onto a big cup, which had been turned into a Portkey, so they could all teleport to Kings Cross Station.

"Everyone grab on!" Hermione called out. As everyone placed their hands on the cup, the world started spinning and they landed in the center of the train station. Hermione bounced with excitement as she saw the entrance to platform 9 and 3/4. Hermione ran straight through the brick wall, and the monsters stared in awe as she disappeared. "Grab my hand so you guys will be able to go through!" Ron yelled over the crowd of muggles, who so happened to be staring at them intently. The monsters obeyed as they all grabbed paws, claws, flesh, bony hands, and webbed fingers. They braced themselves for impact, but it never came. They were safely inside!

Hermione was bouncing like a school girl as a red and black train puffed up. The monsters stared wide-eyed and excited. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and whispered happily, "Time to go home."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Welcome to Hogwarts!

As they boarded the train, Hermione ran to a specific compartment, near the end of the train. "This is where I first met Ron and Harry!" She said excitedly to all the monsters. As Ron, Hermione, Papyrus, Alphys, Frisk, and Chara all sat down, the remaining group went to the empty compartment behind them. As other wizards stumbled onto the train, they stared at the monsters as they passed, intrigued. "So what is this place like?" Chara asked, leaning their head on their hand as they looked out the window. Ron laughed and answered simply.

"Magical."

As the train reared closer to Hogwarts, everyone gasped as they saw how huge it was. "Woah!It's like a palace!" Frisk gasped. "It's bigger than Asgore's castle!" Chara concluded, pressing their face against the window. When the train yielded to a stop, everyone excitedly scrambled to get their bags, and go inside the big castle. Professor Longbottom greeted them, hugging Ron and Hermione. "It's nice to see you both." He smiled as he started leading them to the entrance.  
"These are the kind monsters who are letting us stay with them!" Hermione informed, gesturing to the confused and baffled group of monsters behind her. "Hello there, my name is Professor Longbottom, I teach Herbology." He shook hands with each of the monsters individually, awkwardly leaning down to reach the tubby skeleton. "Yo." Sans said. When the eventually reached the entrance, they each took a deep breath as they entered the doors. What they saw made them freeze.

"Woah." They all breathed in unison, looking around at all the paintings, torches, and stairs. "Where are all the wizards?" Undyne growled, looking around anxiously, but also with a hint of curiosity. "They are all gathered in the Great Hall, eagerly waiting your arrival." Professor Longbottom informed them, as he led them down lots of twists and turns. Hermione looked around, feeling so many emotions at once. She glanced at Ron, who obviously felt the same, due to the sorrowful but joyous expression on his tired face. They soon reached two enormous wooden doors, and Hermione gripped Ron's arm tightly. As Professor Longbottom opened the giant doors, every single head in the room turned toward them as they walked in. Everyone stared wide-eyed and excitedly as the monsters awkwardly scuffled in, stopping in front of a ripped and shredded old pointed hat. An elderly lady stood up, wearing crescent-shaped glasses. She walked toward them in a properly manner, stopping in front of a podium with an owl statue on it.

She cleared her voice and spoke loudly, "Welcome to Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I hope you enjoy your time here, and I am sure Miss Granger and Mr Wealsey will be helpful guides as you learn about us." She nodded as everyone cheered for the both of them.

Sans nudged Frisk and asked, "Are they famous or something?" Frisk shrugged back.

"Now, if you all could form a line as we do the customary Sorting Ceremony!" Professor Mcgonagall bellowed loudly, picking up the hat. The monsters shoved and pushed as they made their way into the line. The children of course, being in the front. Frisk ran up excitedly and sat in the chair. "Let me explain about the houses. You will be selected into a house that most defines you. Each house has separate traits that are all of most equal importance. The Gryffindors' who honor bravery, the Ravenclaw's who honor intelligence, the Slytherin's who honor cunningness, and the Hufflepuff's who honor loyalty. Frisk nodded, as the hat was placed on their head. Suddenly, the hat spoke. "Hmm…Intresting…You could well in that house, but as you are not staying here long…Better be…HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hufflepuff's cheered excited to have the ambassador to monsters in their house. Chara walked up next and sat down. The hat was placed on their head and yelled out, "SLYTHERIN!" Chara rolled their eyes and walked over to that side of the room. Asriel raced up, holding Temmie in his paws. "Um…" Mcgonagall started, but stopped. "HUFFLEPUFF'S" It called out. After everyone had been properly placed in their houses, a big meal has appeared before them. The monster set in each house were;

Gryffindors: Papyrus, Undyne, and Toriel

Hufflepuffs: Frisk, Asriel, and Temmie

Ravenclaws: Sans, and Alphys

Slytherins: Asgore, Chara

"As for you two," Professor Mcgonagall said, pointing at Ron and Hermione. "You may stay with the Gryffindors." She finished, smiling. They both broke out in wide grins. After they eaten large amounts of food, (which Toriel had come and enchanted each monsters to be edible for them) they all went off to bed. "Goodnight children! Don't miss me too much!" Toriel teased, kissing them each on the head. As everyone got settled into their rooms, Ron and Hermione smiled in silence as they looked around for the hundredth time. "It looks so much better than how it did after the war." Ron stated. Hermione laughed, "No wonder, it's been two years!" Ron sighed, "It feels like it was just yesterday." He shook his head sadly. "Let's try not to think about it tonight." Hermione suggested, curling up the blanket. "Right, sleep tight love." He yawned back, kissing her goodnight. Hermione smiled, "Goodnight." She replied, drifting off to sleep.


End file.
